Lo que significas para mi
by hijodelcapitan
Summary: Cosas de las que se da cuenta Naruto en relación a Sasuke.


_Naruto odia a Sasuke. Para nadie es novedad._

_Naruto ama a Sasuke. Eso tampoco es una novedad para nadie._

Las relaciones de amor y odio son las que siempre presentan un mayor número de aristas, por lo que cada una debe ser analizada desde un punto de vista concreto. Por el principio.

Naruto odia a Sasuke porque siempre que es el centro de atención involuntario para todos. Es fuerte, es guapo, es serio. Él llama mucho la atención para bien. Naruto llama mucho la atención para mal.

Naruto odia a Sasuke porque Sakura gusta de él. Ella se fija en Sasuke y no en él. Eso le molesta mucho porque sabe que tiene mucho más que ofrecerle que él. Piensa que la querría más, que la trataría mejor, que no le sería indiferente. Naruto piensa mucho en eso. Cree que nunca comprenderá a las mujeres.

Naruto odia a Sasuke porque es mucho mejor ninja que él. Eso es evidente, Sasuke es un Uchiha, tiene una mayor cantidad de jutsus, está más preparado, toma más en serio sus entrenamientos, Kakashi le da más dedicación que a él. Eso le molesta mucho, pero le ayuda a creer en su superación.

Claro, ya tiene un rival digno, un rival que le gustaría derrotar. Tiene un objetivo que seguir. Tiene a alguien con quien compartir desavenencias. De hecho tiene a 3 personas. Tiene al equipo 7.

Naruto cree que ya no odia tanto a Sasuke, pero sigue siendo su rival. Han luchado juntos y comprende que deben actuar como un equipo. Entiende que deben congeniar si quiere protegerlos a todos.

Naruto ya no odia a Sasuke, porque lo ve como un compañero a quien debe cuidar. A él, a Sakura, a Kakashi, a la aldea entera. Se da cuenta lo vital que son los unos para los otros, se da cuenta que es su espíritu el que mantiene el fuego. Se atreve a llamarlo amigo. Le da miedo pensar que se puede ir, que lo puedan dañar. Le da miedo pensar que puede quedarse solo otra vez.

Naruto siente lástima por Sasuke. No quiere pensar con pena hacia su amigo, pero no puede evitarlo. Se da cuenta lo difícil que ha sido su vida. Se entera la historia de su clan. Cree que fue injusto al odiarlo desde un principio. Eso cambió bastante. Cambió para Naruto. Se pregunta si también cambió para Sasuke.

Naruto odia a Sasuke porque se fue. Lo odia porque le arrebató a su amigo, a su compañero, a su rival. No piensa en otra cosa que recuperarlo, en hacerlo volver, en recordarle que la aldea es su hogar. No duda 2 veces en prometer que lo hará volver. Se odia por no cumplir esa promesa.

Naruto extraña a Sasuke. Está decidido en que lo hará regresar. Piensa en hacerse fuerte para obligarlo. Después de todo así es su amistad, no ve porque ha de cambiar, por mucho que hayan pasado 3 años sin verse. Está convencido que en algún lugar dentro de Sasuke está ese ninja arrogante con el que compartió una amistad que los libró a ambos de la soledad y la desesperanza.

Naruto tiene miedo de Sasuke. Le advierten que no es el mismo, que ahora su chakra se siente frío. No lo cree. Hasta que lo ve. Se convence que ya no es el mismo niño con el que competía por ser el mejor del grupo. Siente que lo está perdiendo otra vez, pero ahora es bastante más definitivo.

Naruto se compromete con Sasuke. Lo reta, le dice que lo hará volver aunque le cueste la vida, porque de eso se trata su relación, en hacer volver a su amigo al hogar, en hacerlo sentir cómodo y en su lugar.

Naruto reflexiona sobre Sasuke y concluye que efectivamente eso es amor. No lo explica de otra manera. Él lo salvó de la soledad, le dio un objetivo, le dio la necesidad de protegerlo. Por eso añora tanto su regreso, porque sin duda es una persona demasiado importante para él.

Naruto daría la vida por Sasuke y eso no lo apena, para nada, eso sólo le da fuerza para hacerlo regresar, aunque él no quiera, aunque se resista en una venganza que no le corresponde. Lo hará volver, lo sabe.

Naruto se ilusiona pensando que Sasuke piensa lo mismo que él. Se da cuenta lo tonto que es al reflexionar sobre eso.

Naruto ama a Sasuke, de eso no tiene dudas.


End file.
